The invention relates to warp knitted briefs or a warp knitted part of a pair of tights appearing V-shaped in use and consisting of a crotch or gusset part which, in one piece, covers the entire intimate or crotch area, and two side bands of essentially uniform width whose respective ends adjoin the crotch or gusset part.
Briefs of this kind are known as fashionable products which in use have a very high leg line and a waistband which is cut out at the front and back. For decorative purposes, the side bands are designed in the form of laced edging, whereas for hygienic reasons the crotch part is made of an absorbant material. When used as part of a pair of tights, such products are attached by sewing to the usual leg parts with or without pattern and with an extremely steep leg line.
It is a known fact in the textile industry that wages have a considerable influence on the production costs. In consequence, with the above-mentioned garments, too, sewing the side parts to the crotch part represents a considerable cost factor which adversely affects the price of the product.